


The swim

by LilyWinters



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: A sleepwaking event gets Reader to the lands of Hell.





	The swim

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t read if you are triggered easily. Stay safe.

_Plip plop, plip plop_. The drops from the non-well turned off tap of the bathroom sink have you rolling from side to side on bed. The heat of summer time doesn´t help either, and despite the rain outside that´s supposed to bring some cooler temperature, sheets are wrinkled like a ball at your feet while your nightgown absorbs the slight sweat of your body. But you are, in a way, asleep; it´s just that it´s not as deep as you´d like to rest but not fully awaken to be conscious of your annoying environment.

\- Y/N – a warm whisper calls from the distance. Your feet reach the floor and then your legs do the rest of the work to make your sleepwalking being to stand up – Wouldn´t it be nice to swim, Y/N?

You make your way to the bathroom, its squeaking door suffocating the words. Like if you have some kind of corporal memory or recognition of the familiar space, your hands go for the tap to turn it off. No more drops. You turn to the exit again. 

\- Why don´t you come swim with me?

Still barefoot, you walk to the frontal door and get out of the house, your shoulders now being hit by the rain due to the non protective thin straps of your nightgown which in a second gets completely wet and wasted. It´s a good thing that the heat of the pavement has been washed off or otherwise you would wake up with severe burnings on your soles.

\- Little, little Y/N… - the voice chants like a melody – Come swim with me.

A small paper boat touches your toes and as a survivor of the rain, it continues the same path your walk in front of you like a guide to the drain. Stopping in the middle of the empty street, you lean down to face the dark mouth where the boat and some of the water get drowned. Darkness.

A second later, a pair of white painted hands appears in the shadows, fortunately or not, not enough to scare you and wake you up.

\- Is this yours? – the fingers show you the boat like a magic trick – If you get closer I can show you more. Come, little Y/N, so you can swim with me. Don´t worry, we all float here.

Curiosity makes you crawl to the dark, half of your body entering the drain as the white hands grab your torso to help you slide in completely. Now you are being hold by the arms of something. Or someone. And carried to the deepest lands of hell.

–

\- Wake up, wake up – a high pitched tone of voice echoes around the space. You blink a few times and move your head to the side, your cheek touching a moist bland surface. _Mud?_

-What…? Where am I?

Once you sit down, you are able to look around. The place seems like a grey walled room, with rubble everywhere and a water level that you know could reach your ankles if you stand up.

\- Oh, God no. Hello? Hello?!

_\- Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb_

_but the lamb was a bit dumb_

_and it just went down…_

_ **Now the lamb may better run, better run, better run** _

##  ** _before it gets to squirm and cry_ **

##  _ **BECAUSE OF THE CLOWN.** _

With widened horrified pupils, you watch the dancing silhouette coming out from the shadows and turn into a disturbing man´s face covered with a messy white and red make-up that is supposed to imitate the shape you could find in a circus clown but as if it´s been attacked by the rain. Two honey yellow eyes completely out of focus and shining under the black hair that falls a bit on the white-stained forehead.

\- Shall I sing again?

Panting, you crawl backwards till finally you reach a wall and your terrified brain understands that you have to stand up, which you rapidly do and it allows you to run. Looking everywhere, you spot a passage and went straight to it, the water causing you to slow your movements as scared squeaking rats are heard with every four or five footsteps you make. But soon you reach a bifurcation and the maniac laughs behind you force you to make a decision.

Left.

You only walk half way the new corridor till the poor light becomes drown in the dark again and you are not longer able to watch backwards. Panicked, your hands grope the dirty wall to attempt to continue moving forwards but you don´t have a single idea of where you are. While your agitated sobs fill the space, a sudden flash of lightning strikes in front of you and clearly shows three old wooden doors with different bloody letters carved on them.

Not scary at all // Scary // Very scary.

\- I´m coming to you…! It´s time to float…!

With a sweaty hand, you pull the handle from the first door. A tiny little white sheep appears in front of you emanating a sweet bleat.

\- What? – but you don´t have time to ask. You make a step forwards determined to enter the room and at the same second, the animal transforms into a humane-shaped wolf with such a loud roaring that you slam the door close screaming. The second one is no better option. An enormous red balloon, almost like the size of a piñata, bursts in front of you, revealing a zombie-like woman that could have attacked you if you hadn´t closed the door as terrified as you did with the first one.

\- Float, float, float – the crazy man keeps taunting you each time nearer and nearer.

You open the last door with a yell, ready to meet whatever monster it has inside but, to your surprise, you find a blonde man seated on the floor with tape over his mouth. You are about to close it, thinking the same thing with the sheep would happen now but the man starts making noises through his nose sounding like he needs help and soon you realize that his arms are tied behind his back as he struggles to get free.

\- Oh, okay, okay… - you try to shush him as you take off the tape.

\- Please, please untie me – he begs with desperate light blue eyes.

\- I can´t! – you shout at him.

\- Please, please, I won´t hurt you!

Hesitant and trembling, you touch one of his arms and immediately go backwards, scared of a brutal reaction. But he keeps struggling to free his arms so you take a deep breath and finally help him get rid of the ropes.

\- Thank you – he says standing up.

\- Who are you? What´s that?

\- I don´t know. He is crazy. I´m Michael.

\- Y/N

-I can hear you…! – the man keeps chanting now at the bifurcation.

You turn around to watch the corridor knowing he will appear in it in a second.

\- We have to get out of here –you say, almost breathless.

\- Yes, you have – a demonic voice sounds behind you and makes you turn just to find the angelic man transformed into what seems the face of the Devil, his turquoise iris have shrunken around the pupils, leaving them as two big black balls from where blue and purple veins are born like thin lines that cover his entire face.

\- No… no! – you turn around again and start running but soon you are stopped by the clown man in front of you. No point in going backwards. Michael is cutting your only exit way.

\- Dumber little lamb than I thought. She really believed that – the clown laughs.

\- Please… who are you? What are you? What do you want? – you sob, looking at the hunters at both of your sides.

\- The question here is what we are going to do with you. You are our guest, sweetie. Maybe, just maybe, if you are good, you won´t end up like the others.

\- Others? What others? – and as soon as you ask that, you look down at your feet touching something solid. A skull passes by floating.

\- We all float here.

Despite the scream that burns your lungs, Michael lifts your body and you start kicking the air while the two of them carry you to the grey place again. Once there, the blonde man throws you to the ground, but unluckily this time, it´s a part with concrete floor and you hiss in pain.

\- Looks like we are gonna have a trouble-maker one. No time for that – the other man says and takes out a knife from his pocket.

\- Wait, Pennywise – Michael stops him pushing his chest – I think she has changed her mind about being a bratty slut. Isn´t that right, sweetheart?

You nod eagerly, still trying to crawl backwards but again you reach a wall. The two men (or demons) get down on your level and Michael holds both of your arms behind your back while Pennywise swings the knife mockingly in the air at you.

-Easy now – Michael whispers in your ear hearing your pants.

The clown puts the knife under one of your straps as you watch the sharp edge close to your neck and with one pull, it´s undone. He does the same with your other one to then grab a hold of the bottom of your nightgown to cut it open in half, revealing your naked body underneath it.

\- Please…, please don´t hurt me – you say in a miserable plead but the sharp point of the knife scratches slightly your stomach at the enthusiastic gaze of Pennywise. Suddenly, you feel a light cut at the side of your waist – No, no… - and another cut on the other side. You start to squirm in vain against Michael´s grip but the clown goes to the beginning of your thigh and slides the knife all the way down to your knee earning a loud pained scream from you – PLEASE STOP! - It´s then when you feel the mouth of the blonde guy suctioning the exposed skin of your neck, delighted at your suffering. Pennywise goes again for your other thigh causing you to yell in horror one more time – PLEASE DON´T! PLEASE STOP! – He is about to make a cut under your belly button but Michael does a sign for him to stop.

\- You are gonna be a good little girl, aren´t you?

\- Please stop – you whisper in response at Michael.

\- AREN´T YOU? – Michael insists with a warning tone that freezes you.

\- Yes – you answer and gulp.

\- Good, turn around.

He releases your arms and you do as you are told. Michael takes his cock out of his trousers and grabs your neck to bring you closer to his face.

\- If you bite me, you are dead. Do you understand?

\- I do – you bite your lip as the tears fall down your cheeks.

\- Now, now, don´t be so sad, darling – he says wiping them off with his forearm – This should be a treat. Good girls know how to be grateful.

\- Thank y… - but before you can finish your faked gratitude, Michael pushes your head down to bury his cock in your throat, a loud gag echoing along the space. Your palms push his thighs uselessly trying to take it out but of course he is stronger and it´s not after he sees how your stomach jumps in a threatening puke that he lets you cough and take a deep breath. Back again on his cock.

Pennywise is sharing the same sadism, playing with knife that dances along your skin, enjoying your scared muffled sobs which reverberate against Michael´s skin and makes him groan in pleasure. Suddenly, you feel a hard spank against your bare ass and the blonde man pulls your head up, saliva falling from your mouth, connected to his thick shaft.

\- That wasn´t teeth that I felt, was it?

\- No, no – you hurry to reply, petrified. He slaps your face

\- Focus.

He pushes you down again and moves your head up and down like a personal toy with no regards to your choking or your lack of oxygen every time he stays still buried past your uvula.

Pennywise continue smacking your cheeks, red handprints with remains of white make up appear on them very soon at his brutal strength. And although you wish this torture to end, you don´t have a single idea yet of what they can be up to.

-What a pretty little lamb you are after all – you hear the clown saying as he slides two fingers along your slit – But she is dry as a complete waist.

-Poor baby – Michael taunts you and scratches lightly your spine sending a shiver down it while he keeps ravaging your mouth.

\- We are gonna have to fix that – Pennywise collects some of the blood that’s dripping down your leg on his fingertips and pushes inside your exposed hole; the moment he does so, you tense up but he doesn´t seem to care since he starts thrusting his fingers back and forth.

You push Michael´s thighs with more strength and you are able to let his dick out but before you can beg, he brings his palm to your neck, squeezing hard.

\- Don´t worry. He knows what he is doing. And your body does too. Want it or not, but it´ll happen – and he is right because soon the clown gathers enough wetness to consider your pussy proper to enjoy. Pennywise occupies no time in entering you, a suffocated gasp leaves your mouth. And while you feel the stretching in your walls, Michael releases just a little bit the pressure on your windpipe for you to stay alive and spits on your tongue – Keep that mouth open. The blonde man stands up for you to get on all fours and fucks your throat again, this time faster, but stops to take his cock out, watching how your mouth close unconsciously - I said open! – another slap to your face and he goes right back in, destroying your throat for a few seconds and once again moving out of your lips, this time you resist the urge to close them – Good girl – he says and continues the sequence for his amusement.

After a few more thrusts, Pennywise sinks his nails on the flesh of your hips, holding himself back to not cum and causing you to scream. He pulls out and Michael does the same, moving also to the side while his fingers travel dangerously along your back and end in a loud smack to one of your buttocks.

\- What a nice little thing we have here – he says licking his lips and you shudder.

Pennywise moves to the side to allow him space and Michael covers his fingers in saliva, pushing the index past your asshole. Aware of what he plans on doing with you, you try to crawl away but he grabs you with a painful fist on your hair to stop your silly movements. When the middle finger is inside too, your legs shake weak but your mind is fully conscious and unable to escape their desires. Michael stretches your rectum enough to create space for his dick but not enough to make it easier to you. Once the tip of his spit-covered cock gets inside, you start whining in pain and the dark-haired man leans down in front of you to move the knife close to your neck. You squeeze your eyes shut but with a savage pull to your hair from Michael, you are forced to open them again.

The member moves inside of you like you don´t have any pain receptors at all, going deep inside till it´s completely buried in your ass and coming back for his pelvis to swing and slam right back into you.

\- Ah, the slut is so fucking tight in here – Michael says hissing to Pennywise, who is entirely focused on keeping you still with the sharp lethal threat against your skin, and at the man´s comment, he starts jerking in front of your sobbing puffy face – If we let her live, maybe you can enjoy this too tomorrow. What do you think, sweetheart? Do you deserve to live? Have you been a good whore?

\- Please – you plead in a whisper, too scare to say anything.

\- I can´t hear you – Michael insists.

\- Yes, please, please don´t kill me! – you beg, Michael´s thickness filling you so much that you think you are going to burst.

\- Then show us how good of a slut you are. Beg for our cum.

\- Please, please, I want your cum.

\- Say it fucking louder – Pennywise demands pressing the edge hurtfully against your skin.

\- Please I want your cum, please!

The clown groans and grabs your jaw with thumbs that sink in your cheeks and the moment your mouth is open, you feel his warm liquid on your tongue. After swallowing it, Michael cums too inside your ass holding your hips with a bruising grip to keep you still right where he wants you till the last drop is emptied. Once he pulls out, he joins Pennywise who is still holding the knife against your jugular. You are crying and worn out like a mess, having being feasted by these two monsters like you were the last meal they could have and yet you don´t know if you are going to survive the night.

\- Please…, I´ve done everything you wanted. Please let me go.

\- Let you go? – Michael mocks you – Oh, sweetheart, that won´t be a possibility. But, our nature is so generous that we are not going to kill you. Get some rest. You´ll need it for tomorrow.

Pennywise releases your neck, putting the weapon back into his pocket and taking out the wrinkled paper boat.

\- Smile a little, would you? You´ll have to be entertaining here slut or we are gonna get bored. Here, why don´t you start practicing with this? – he puts the boat on top of your head as a hat and slaps your face twice with a fake “cheering you up” motion – We´ll make you float again sooner than you expect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w  
Tumblr Pennywise related: pennywisesbarbie


End file.
